


will you let us have this dance?

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Communication, Feelings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: "Is it not dangerous for us to continue like this?" Wooyoung asked as San helped the other fix his tunic."Is there something wrong with this?" Yeosang asked, fixing his buttons. The ball this evening would require him to dress proper."You're married," Wooyoung pointed out before he turned to look at San who smiled happily back at him. "And your husband is casually helping his royal assistant to dress him up even though it should be the other way around."San giggled softly. "I like being called Yeosang's husband. But I like it more if you would just accept our weirdly natural relationship. Maybeyoucan call me your husband too.""Isn't that against every rule set to this world?" Wooyoung said sceptically but still left a peck on San's forehead as a gesture of thanks.Yeosang merely laughed as he looked at the both of them. "Isn't that what we do? Defying every rule in the world as long as we have each other."(or; while San and Yeosang was busy dancing as a married couple to their guests, Wooyoung hid behind the pillars, wanting to join them. Of course, San and Yeosang would make that possible, only for Wooyoung.)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	will you let us have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> woosansang superior
> 
> and now we're back to the question of should i expand this universe or should i finish all my other drafts

"Hi," Yeosang turned around at the source of the voice, his face splitting into a wide grin when he saw San beaming back at him. 

The other was wearing a royal blue suit, a matching set with Yeosang's own white and gold. The crown atop of his head highlighted his dark tresses. He wanted to kiss the other but Yeosang stopped himself, knowing it was rather inappropriate at a public event. He was the royal prince of the kingdom, technically he could. No one could judge him for it. But Yeosang knew his manners and it was better if he didn't. Besides, Yeosang had more chances back in their private chambers. 

"Hello," Yeosang answered him, pulling San to stand beside him. "Enjoying the ball?" 

San jutted out his lips, giving it a thought as he hummed. "Mm, not really." 

"Why so, my dear?" Yeosang asked, watching a pink blush dusting San's cheeks. 

"No one's invited me to dance yet," San answered, looking at Yeosang with wide eyes. 

Yeosang chuckled. He looked at San, holding out a hand and watched as San's lips widened into a smile. "Then, would you care for a dance with me?" 

"The privilege is all mine, Your Highness." San said, taking Yeosang's hand with his. 

Yeosang sent a glance at the orchestra's way, meeting eyes with the conductor. With a nod of his head, the conductor turned back to his team and switched out the mellow instrumentals into something milder but still softer to waltz to. Yeosang dragged them into the centre of the ballroom, heard as a thousand guests clapped their hands over the couple. 

Dancing, in Yeosang's opinion, was a gentle kind of art. While he did attend dancing lessons, Yeosang wasn't one to dance. He wasn't particularly bad at it, he would say that he was well-acquainted to dancing. Not familiar to love it yet not oblivious to hate it. There weren't many chances for Yeosang to dance, save for the occasional ballroom parties his father held, thus explaining why the thought of dancing never flattered him beyond something he needed to learn as a prince. San however, Yeosang knew that the other was fond of the idea of dancing. 

He had read it; the history of the Southern people and their love for dancing. He knew of San's yearning to dance, being shunned away when his parents died and his uncle ascended to the throne. San had told him before and what was Yeosang if not a devoted husband to San who was very much in love with him.

If San told him that he would like to dance for days on end, he would do so. Just to see the unfiltered pure joy beaming on the other's face. 

"You enjoy dancing, do you?" Yeosang asked softly, away from the prying ears of the guests. 

"I do." San answered, smiling. "I don't remember the last time I was given the freedom to dance like this." 

"You're free to do anything here, my dear. Even if you wish to dance barefoot in the gardens underneath the moonlight, you are allowed to." Yeosang told him. 

"It will be a pity if I dance alone, wouldn't it?" 

"You can always ask us, we'll comply." Yeosang said. 

His eyes caught sight of someone watching them intently from behind one of the ballroom pillars. The midnight blue uniform adorned with gold linings of their royal assistants were hard to miss. And the loving eyes that stared at them was always Yeosang's favourite. 

"Wooyoung is watching us," Yeosang whispered beside San's ear. 

San raised his head from resting against Yeosang's chest. His eyes roamed around the ballroom, discreetly, but with the way his smile grew brighter, Yeosang knew he saw it. 

"I wish he could dance with us," San whispered back. 

"I wish so too." Yeosang answered him. "Back when we were kids, he and I would play in this very ballroom." 

"I'm sure by then, you were already dancing around each other." San told him. 

"In contrast, we wouldn't stop fighting like cats and dogs." 

"It was still the early beginnings of a beautiful love." 

Yeosang smiled at him. "And with you here, that love is complete." 

There was a short pause from San. Yeosang looked down to see the other sporting a faraway look. "San?"

"Do you not think I'm intruding?" San asked, looking up at Yeosang. "Don't you think, that I do not deserve to be part of this?" 

"Why would you say that?" Yeosang frowned. 

"Because, I am no one. Not to this kingdom, not to my own kingdom. I was merely arranged to marry you while you were already deep in love with Wooyoung. I knew that, you knew that, and yet you and Wooyoung-" 

"Still love you despite everything you just said." Yeosang cut him off. "You were an unexpected presence to our lives, but not unwelcome." 

San sighed. "You treat me so kindly, so lovingly. It bugs me that I have nothing to repay you." 

"Love isn't always about giving, San. Sometimes it's taking and being happy about it. It's about understanding and protection against one another. It's us seeing you being loved and cared for, it's us seeing you brimming with happiness." Yeosang replied. 

Seeing that San was still feeling conflicted, Yeosang removed a hand to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear then cupped his cheek. San looked at him, eyes wide. 

"I've never said this to anyone and not even Wooyoung knows. But when I saw you the first time when my family was visiting, something inside my tingled." Yeosang said. 

"What is it?"

Yeosang shook his head. "I don't know. But when I saw you, there was this urge. This urge to protect and to shield you from any harm. To hug you tight and never let go. Perhaps, at that time I have already fallen for you. It was why I decided to proceed with the wedding. I wanted to see you and have you here with me and a little selfishly, I wanted both you and Wooyoung as well." 

"You've- never told me." San let out in a breath. 

"And I'm telling you now. Because," Yeosang inhaled, looking at San with so much love and adoration that San might tear up. "Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was destined to be. But when I see you, me and Wooyoung together, I know everything is complete in my life." 

San's lips trembled. He leaned forward, resting his head on Yeosang's chest and Yeosang's hands fell back onto his waist. "I love you."

"And to know that you do, is the biggest thing you can repay me with." Yeosang said, planting a kiss on top of his head. 

"I love Wooyoung too and again, I wish he was here to dance with us." 

Yeosang smiled sadly, pulling San closer to him. "As so myself, my dear." 

They danced quietly, the orchestra playing in the background lull them into a routined step. San still rested his head against Yeosang's chest, looking to his side. The guests were still surrounding them, dancing in their own pairs or drinking away at the banquet table. Yeosang was so far ahead in his thoughts that he barely noticed San's fingers tightening on his clothes. 

"San?"

"Wooyoung's not there." 

Yeosang blinked. He turned his head towards where he last saw Wooyoung and true to San's words, the other was not there. Yeosang looked at San, seeing the other already looking up at him with wide eyes. He knew that look, the look that sought Wooyoung in comfort. Something tugged at his heartstrings pleasantly and Yeosang smiled, loving how perfectly he saw Wooyoung and San together. 

"Would you like to stop the dance and search for him?" Yeosang asked softly. 

San nodded his head. Yeosang gave them another twirl before he removed himself from San and they bowed towards the guest. He pulled them into a secluded corner, whispering quickly to San. 

"Look for him, I'll follow after. I need to inform father that I will be absent for the rest of the party."

San frowned worriedly. "Is it okay?"

Yeosang smiled reassuringly. "Nothing is more important than my loves. Father would understand."

San nodded his head obediently before he walked away. Yeosang watched as he disappeared behind the double doors, leading to the hallways that will reach their chambers. He turned around, looking for his father to excuse himself from the party. Truthfully, Yeosang couldn't remember why the party was being held again but it didn't matter when he was already about the leave. 

His father had no question, just a suggestive eyebrow raise before he dismissed him. Yeosang politely bowed to every other guest he stumbled upon before he closed the double doors to the ballroom behind him, entering the dark hallways. He let out a short exhale before he marched his way to the other side of the castle to his chamber.

Yeosang sure hoped San and Wooyoung were already in their residential wing. The castle was massive and Yeosang was already too tired to go on another hunt for his lovers by the time he reached the door. He opened the door to their common area, heart melting at the sight of San and Wooyoung cuddling on the sofa. 

Their heads lifted at the sound of the door opening and Yeosang softened at the sight of San beaming at him and Wooyoung smiling fondly. He took long strides to where they were, fitting himself beside Wooyoung, kicking off the fancy ballroom shoes he was wearing. And the feeling of completion engulfed him when Wooyoung turned slightly so that he could fit both Yeosang and San with him. 

"You left," Yeosang whispered softly as he let Wooyoung hold his hand and played with his fingers. 

Wooyoung didn't have a post to stand like the royal guards nor did he have a task to attend like the maids. Regardless, he was still Yeosang – and now San's – royal assistant and while he didn't need to be there with them, he always made sure he did. It was the assurance that Wooyoung was there with them despite not being able to that made Yeosang warm from the inside. 

"Is there something wrong?" San asked gently. 

"It's- nothing." Wooyoung finished lamely. 

"It's not nothing. Something's bothering you," Yeosang commented. 

He knew this. They had known each other for so long that Yeosang could pick up on his every quirks and bits. The way he understood that something was bugging Wooyoung's mind in the way his eyes trembled and the hand that hold Yeosang's hand was shaky, he knew that it was not just 'nothing'. Wooyoung won't just leave without a reason. 

"No secrets." San said and Wooyoung looked at him. San smiled at him. "We promise that we will tell each other if something's bothering us regarding this relationship. I've always told mine, you can tell yours too, Wooyoung." 

Yeosang squeezed Wooyoung's hand, encouraging. Wooyoung breathed out softly. "I'm... jealous." 

"Of?" Yeosang asked, confused. 

"Not, necessarily, both of you. But I envy, I envy the people who get to see you two dance together and I- I want that too." Wooyoung said, voice quiet. "I want to dance with both of you in front of everyone." 

The silence that engulfed them soon after seemed prolonged. Yeosang was still thinking his words through but San was already ahead of him.

"So let's dance now," San said, standing up. Wooyoung looked at him, eyes wide. "It's not the ballroom but don't we have a record player? It should suffice, right?" 

"San-"

"That's a great idea." Yeosang cut off, standing beside San. He looked at Wooyoung, hand outstretched. "Would you do the honours and dance with us, my love?"

Wooyoung looked at him dumbfounded. "Yeosang..."

"I'll start up the record player." San said as he walked over to a table where Yeosang had placed a record player his grandmother had handed down to him. It was usually untouch, up until today, he guessed. 

It was an old piece. Probably Mozart or Bach, Yeosang wasn't sure. He wasn't fluent in the language of music and he most importantly didn't care much when San's giggles were already music to his ears. Wooyoung still sat there, stunned and Yeosang had had enough of his cluelessness. He pulled the other upright, bringing their bodies closer. 

"This reminds me of the time we used to sneak into the ballroom and played around." Yeosang whispered as he swayed Wooyoung into a dance. 

"Time has passed since then, we've grown, you've married." Wooyoung started. 

"And I'm in love with the two most beautiful men on Earth." Yeosang continued. "I think I've won in life."

"You say that as if you didn't grow more handsome by the day and have the ladies fawn over you," Wooyoung scoffed. 

Yeosang laughed. "Perhaps you are jealous of the guests who stared at me." 

"And if I was?"

"Foolish. My eyes are always on you and San." 

Yeosang guided them around the room, pulling a few dance tricks here and there. Wooyoung danced. He learnt it when Yeosang was learning it and needed a partner to dance with. He probably picked up a few of those steps then. In his peripheral vision, he saw San. The other looked at them with the gentlest expression on his face that Yeosang has ever seen him with. There was no hint of jealousy or sadness, instead there was joy, love and adoration pouring over. 

Their steps have mindlessly brought them closer to San and before Yeosang knew it, Wooyoung's hand left his and reached out towards the other. His eyes were wide in question. 

"I say I wanted to dance with both of you, so why are you standing there alone?" Wooyoung asked. 

San looked at him in surprise. Yeosang watched as tears pooled in his eyes before he blinked it away and smiled, taking Wooyoung's hand in his and holding Yeosang's with the other. 

"This goes against every dancing rule there is." San commented softly but still swaying together with them. 

"But that's what we do, don't we? Defy every rule in the world." Wooyoung answered. 

"I don't see the problem in it when we are this happy." Yeosang said. 

He could feel Wooyoung's gentle squeeze of his hand and intertwined their hands together. It was slightly awkward, to have all three of them dancing together like this. But they had always made it work, be it their daily lives, their preferences and everything else. It was a stack of irregular puzzle pieces that they placed together to match. 

And if some pieces refuse to be placed together, that was fine too. Because they knew how to work their way through it. 

"I don't want to be anywhere else but here," San said. They looked at him and seeing his flustered face, he must have not expected to say it out loud. 

But Yeosang didn't care as he smiled at him, pulling both San and Wooyoung closer to himself. 

"And I wouldn't want any of you anywhere else than here."


End file.
